1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window blinds and more particularly to a triangular window blind system which operates to cover or uncover the window opening diagonally.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, window blinds are either operative vertically or horizontally relative to a window frame. The blind consists normally of a plurality of slats linked together with cords such that they may be positioned juxtaposed to one another to cover over the window or to stack together to a vertical side or the upper horizontal side of the window so as to uncover the window. The blind may also be in the form of a pleated curtain having horizontal pleated folds which is hung over the window to cover the latter and which may be operated to fold into a compact horizontal stack at the upper side of the window for uncovering the window.